Julio Vargas
Julio Vargas is a Mortal Dauntain. Overview Growing up in the dirty streets of Puerto Rico, Julio Vargas saw many strange and disturbing events, including more murders and robberies than he could count. Ritual sacrifices of more than just chickens occurred regularly. He had watched as innocent children writhed and vomited, fighting against the demons that possessed them. His mother tried to protect him from it all, but in Puerto Rico, there was no place to hide. A devout Catholic, Vargas vowed to become a priest when he grew up to fight the perverse legions of evil until his death. He would dedicate his life to exorcising the vile beasts that take over men and twist them to their own ends. Vargas had been studying at the Boston Seminary when Cyprian Ryder approached him. Ryder actively recruited Vargas, recognizing in him the dedication and stamina he needed in a member of his "team." He persuaded the young Puerto Rican to abandon his vocation and take up the rod and staff with him. Vargas had become somewhat fed up with the tedious rituals of the Church, anxious to get his hands dirty cleaning up the world. Ryder gave him that opportunity. Moreover, Ryder showed Julio a new and greater threat to the human race: changelings. As a mortal, Vargas could not see past the mortal guises of the changelings he would be hunting, so Ryder enchanted him to look upon his own horrific faerie form. Then, Ryder fell on his knees in a confessional pose to repent for exposing his own evil. Julio joined the poor blighted soul in seeking out and destroying other fae. Image Vargas wears black turtlenecks and pants, reminiscent of a priest's cleric garb. He has neglected his hair somewhat and it curls sloppily over his ears and around the collar of his shirt. He greases it back in the front and on the sides, but the sides don't remain in place for long. He has a dark Latino coloring, accentuated by brown eyes and thin, shapely eyebrows. Small and wiry, he seems like he would break easily. Even his face exudes fragility, his skin loosely covering the delicate bones. Despite outward appearances, though, Julio has a lining of steel inside. His years in the street taught him to be tough and his faith bolsters him. Personal Vargas is the hand of God, who has chosen him to fight this evil that in damning mortal souls to Hell. This isn't going to be easy and he knows it, but what greater cause is there than this? All his life he has dreamed of being the Lord's instrument against true evil. He doesn't want to sit and listen to the suburban sins of men. He wants to fight real demons. Note If one reads [[The Autumn People|'The Autumn People']], one will find that a Dauntain, by definition, is not mortal but Kithain. This would seem to make Vargas either an unknowing fae or, more likely, an Autumn Person who simply is in the know. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 87-88. Category:Mortal (WOD) Category:Dauntain (CTD)